Matrix Kaminari
Before we move on to Matrix's details, I decided that not everyone should be in the Night Legion. I had a dream about Matrix and Nyra last night; and the idea of the Supreme League came to me like it was nothing. I thought the leader of the Supreme League to be sort of a joking, sarcastic character, but can prove deadly in the worst of circumstances. At first I felt like the leader should be Matrix's father, and that he would follow in his father's footsteps while his sister was negotiating between following tradition or doing her own thing, but ofc I scrapped this. if ya'll can think of 3 good reasons why I should've kept it, then I'll bring it back and make it official. Hope ya'll enjoy! <3 Also heads-up; the stories are coming up on this wiki and we'll be able to see these characters in action! Also, quick shoutout, the pictures in "Nyra Kaminari", "Aris~", "*Nero*", "RavenNightstar", "Foreshadow", and "Veles Verizon" are not mine and I'm only using them to give readers an idea of what they actually look like since I'm too chicken to post my own pictures General Trivia Matrix is a member of the Supreme League. The Supreme League rivals with the Night Legion; standing for evil. Matrix is the most respected warrior in the League and is respected by the leader, Ether. Appearance Matrix is a tall, muscular male with electric-indigo eyes. He wears a long trench-coat that goes all the way down to his knees, and wears dark clothing with scarlet accents. He wears a tuxedo (with no tie) underneath and jeans, and he adorns his feet with leather boots. Personality Matrix is an arrogant, over-confident male who will stop at nothing to get what he desires. Following in his father's footsteps, he walks the path of evil and is infamously known for being tyrannical. His confidence fades when he fights Veles, and realizes his gift of turning into kitsunes. He suspects a biological relation between him and Veles, but the fight continues, and he becomes more aggressive. Before the battle takes a turn for the worse, Raven appears and stops them from fighting. Matrix admittedly falls for her, but he quickly realizes that his opponent was her brother. Matrix calls off the fight and eventually grows more aggressive, sometimes entering the Night Legion territory and barging past the residents in order to meet Raven on certain accounts. Like the other characters mentioned, he can turn into an animal; his being a kitsune. Backstory He believed for a very long time that his mother died birthing him and his sister, Nyra. His father raised them in the ways of evil, and he stayed true to it's tradition. His sister, however, had different plans, as she had fallen for someone in the Night Legion. Masking his irritation, Matrix accompanies her to a trip to the Night Legion, and meets Foreshadow for the first time. Both males circle each other and look at each other with suspicion, but then Nyra brings Foreshadow to a movie theater for lunch. Matrix, annoyed that his sister had fallen for a hero, goes back to the villain guild, only to bump into a wandering Veles. Both are alerted by each other's presence and they fight, only to be interrupted by an alarmed Raven. Matrix falls for her almost immediately, and when he goes back to the League, he almost feels Nyra's pain of having to choose between living in the Night Legion and living in the Supreme League. Matrix often barges onto the territory, and only talks to Raven while he's there. For a while, the visits kept coming every now and then, until the leader of the Supreme League noticed his absence and forced him to explain where Matrix kept disappearing. After telling him, Matrix is assigned an important task; to kill the leader of the Night Legion and shatter them. However, when he goes to visit Raven, he notices that *she* leads them, and he feels his heart twist in agony. His agony intensifies when he realizes that Raven fell for someone else, and thus begins episodes where Matrix attempts at completing his assignment. However, Raven catches on quickly of his motives, and she handcuffs him. Matrix, forced to spill what he was told to do, feels torn as Raven looks upon him with distrust. Eventually she lets him go with a warning, "Don't come back here, or my heart won't be the only thing that's breaking." Matrix becomes a full-fledged deputy after he lies about succeeding his task. He notices Nyra disappearing for weeks at a time, and he realizes that she is considering dating that "idiot" back in the Night Legion. He tries convincing her that those heroes are no good for her, but she refuses to listen to him and heads back to the Night Legion as a full-time hero after saving her crush from an avalanche. Heartbroken, Matrix strives to be the best villain he can be in the Supreme League, and even though he still holds feelings for Raven, he knows that nothing can stop him from being the villain he was destined to be. Relationships # Raven. Matrix actually believed that they were dating for a short time, even attempting to win her heart at times, but he learned that Raven had told herself never to love again. However, she falls in love with her own deputy; leaving Matrix shattered. After several attempts of killing her, and after telling her of his assignment, he lies about completing the task. It is at this moment that his heart turns good, briefly. # Nyra. Matrix loves his sister with all his heart, even if he has to be aggressive to show it. Nyra loves her brother equally, though they both feel torn after Nyra starts dating Foreshadow. Matrix spies on her, watching the moonlight strolls and cringing at the way her sister, the person he thought was a villain, treated the hero. # Foreshadow. Matrix doesn't trust Zion whatsoever and will stop at nothing to persuade Nyra to stop with her feelings for him, but again Matrix fails at this. He is left thinking he is a failure, until he almost kills Raven. # Ether. Matrix respects Ether, and is more than willing to please him. However, he lies about completing his assignment as an act of love, and now he isn't too sure if he regrets lying or not. Now, though, Ether and Matrix lead the Supreme League side-by-side, feeding their infamous reputation. Theme Song Charlie Puth; "Attention" - "Yeah you just want attention. . . right up from the start/ you're just making sure I'm never getting over you, ohh . . ." More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below, and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)